Papousse
Papousse is the pinnacle of beholder-kind, really! Appearance Papousse is measured at a handsome four feet in diameter. They have eleven striking cat-like yellow eyes; ten of which are at the end of ten hypnotizing tentacle like eye stalks. Their skin is a purple-blue, with a lumpy, gravelly texture, like that of a toad. Their great central eye is framed by a delicate mouth which is lined with menacing sharpened teeth that fit together like jigsaw pieces. They are currently 58 years old Life The first memory Papousse had was of another beholder. Beholders are powerful in the fact that their presence alters reality, and it was the dream of this other beholder that gave Papousse their start. It was screaming at them and firing rays of magic. Papousse was confused and distraught, and they managed to escape the beholder's lair with their life. Ever since, Papousse has been paranoid of this beholder coming to hunt them down, and is weary of it's red scaled body and its putrid green tongue and eyes. After some years of wandering the country, soul searching and highway destroying, Papousse came to become the leader of a theives guild in *somewhere*. There, they felt satisfied. Running the guild made them feel superior to others. Papousse's genius intelligence made the guild's operations run smoothly, and Papousse gained ever more wealth and infamy. The years in the guild are their most fondly regarded memories. Papousse's time on top was cut short when it showed up again. It's offensive red tincture, the sickly green eyes, It ''was back and found it's way to Papousse. Once again the two fought, and once again Papousse fled a coward. Now they drift, concocting their counterattack on ''It. '' Personality Papousse's tragic life has been marked by the percieved hunt that ''It, another beholder, has taken against them. No amount of planning has given them the edge against this other beholder and lives in constant fear of being destroyed. The thing that Papousse wants most is peace from other beholders; especially It. The constant fear of annihilation has led Papousse to be a victim of their own nightmares. When they dream, abominations materialize from it's own mind and begin tormenting them. Curiously, Papousse has taken to the life rather well. They still live in fear of their demise, but have convinced themself that their life is the greatest story told and world is their stage. They live in constant turmoil because that is what makes for riveting drama. All good stories have an antagonist, and It answers that call. Papousse will overcome the odds, because they are the hero! The perfect beholder! The greatest mind to ever exist on the realm of Veren, and anywhere else! But that thought crosses their mind every so often. That itching sensation that the world is not as they wanted it to be. All good heroes have a flaw. But they are flawless! Could they ''not ''be the hero? Are they really as great as they thought they were? Why can't other beholders recognize their greatness? Why haven't they had a conversation with anyone in years? Is it possible that they're an abomination? A freak? Category:NPCs